


Gentlemen and Businessmen

by Theladyofravenclaw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, I Tried, M/M, Making Out, Park date, Pretty Woman AU, Richard Gear and Julia Roberts guide my soul, Shopping Date, Snobby people, Sugar Daddy AU, Victor has issues with his dad in this one, Yuuri is kinda a sugar daddy?, argument, its actually one of the cuter things I've written, sex mention, this is a poor excuse for me to write an au about my favorite romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofravenclaw/pseuds/Theladyofravenclaw
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a businessman in desperate need of a date for the week and instructions around L.A. Victor Nikiforov is a prostitute just doing his best to find some work to help pay the rent. When these two cross paths Victor and Yuuri are set up for a whirlwind of events as Victor finds himself thrown into the world of first-class society and Yuuri starts to question whether what his company does is right or wrong as they both find themselves falling more and more in love with each other. But as they fall in love with one another they become more aware of the fact that they only have one week together.And it's almost over.(Or in simpler terms my excuse to write a Pretty Woman AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usssamwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usssamwell/gifts).



If you were someone with a lot of money in the pursuit of making connections and sealing business deals you might find yourself at the top of a hill in a large mansion amongst the chattering crowd. Guests gather around the lavish fountains and grand gardens as they are entertained by the tricks of a starting magician and the promise of profit that might befall them if they play their cards right. Amongst these people is the charming, if not overly confident, Jean-Jacques Leroy who is currently searching frantically through the crowd for his partner.

“JJ!” One of the guests exclaim. “Are you here with Mr. Katsuki? Where is he?”

“Can't say I know right now.” He sighs before turning around to give her a small smile. “But I wouldn't worry too much I'm sure he's just enjoying the festivities.”

This isn't the case however.

“Yuuri you know I'd love to help but I just can't fly down to California right now.” A young woman on the other line states.

“I know it's last minute Sara but is there any way you can come down here?” Yuuri asks her, holding the phone closer to his ear. “I didn't think I'd being going to all these events and parties when I came down for this deal, and you know how JJ gets when I don't bring a date.”

“I know and I'm sorry Yuuri.” She says. “But I can't, my brother has been getting on my case for traveling so much without him, and even though he knows we're just friends he still doesn't like me going out to all these things with you. Not to mention I've been missing a lot of work to act as your escort, I just can't afford to take another week off right now.”

“If it's a matter of money I can have my secretary-”

“Yuuri I'm gonna be honest, I spend more time with your secretary than I do with you sometimes.” Sara stops him. “You're just gonna have to find someone else I'm sorry.”

“No it's fine don't worry about it.” He reassures her. “Thanks for trying though.”

“You'll find someone.” She says. “I gotta go, Mila just texted me.”

“Alright, I'll call you later.” He says before hanging up and letting out a loud sigh.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror Yuuri can't help but feel aged by all the different parties and events JJ has been dragging him to. His hair is slicked back and he has on one of his nicer suits with his favorite blue tie that's very faded and worn. Despite his best efforts to look professional he can tell his eyes give away how tired he feels from this whole trip, and trying to hide the bags under his eyes with the rims of his glasses doesn't do much.

The chattering crowd downstairs doesn't help with his nerves either. Yuuri glances outside towards the driveway full of sports cars and limousines and tries to weigh the pros and cons of just taking a quick drive around the neighborhood for a while to get away. On one hand he would get the pleasure of enjoying some actual peace and quiet that doesn't involve gossip or people trying to cozy up to him in exchange for money, however he would also have to deal with a very miffed JJ who would no doubt lecture him on the importance of staying social.

But who really cared about being social right now?

Yuuri makes his way outside to the large collection of cars sitting in the driveway only to find his limo stuck behind everyone else. He looks around for any other way to get out before his eyes land on JJ’s sports car.

“Yuuri, what are you doing!?” He hears JJ approach from behind.

“Oh, h-hey JJ.” Yuuri stutters, embarrassed at being caught trying to leave the party by his coworker. “I have a question, this is your car right?”

“Yeah it is but Yuuri-”

“Can I see your keys real quick?”

“Why do you need them?” He asks, fishing his keys out of his pockets and holding them out.

“I just want to see something.” Yuuri says as he grabs the keys from his hands and use them to open the door.

“Yuuri, you're not trying to run away again are you?” JJ asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Not with my car.”

“I'm just going for a ride.”

“Yuuri.”

“I'll be right back.”

“Yuuri!”

“Don't worry, I just need a minute.” Yuuri says before backing out of the driveway and waving to his angry lawyer. “Just tell everyone I went for a walk!”

Driving away Yuuri can hear his lawyer yelling at him to come back right that instant but he's far enough away to ignore him. He makes his way through the large neighborhood for a while taking in the scenery before he realizes he has no idea where he is.

“Crap.” He whispers under his breath as he delves further away from the lavish mansions of Beverly Hills to the unfamiliar parts of Los Angeles.

As the sun goes down the lights turn on and the city comes to life with the hustle and bustle of a different kind of crowd trying to make a living for themselves. It's a different type of conversation that you might find here, along with different types of people and different types of occupations. Amongst the crowd is a man with a long silver wig dressed in a see-through top and tight pants as he climbs down the fire-escape instead of going out the front door so he can avoid his landlord. Pulling his long hair into a ponytail and throwing on a jacket he makes his way through the city to a small nightclub with a frown on his face.

The bright neon lights and loud pop music are the first things to assault his senses as he makes his way through the crowded area. Walking across the dance floor he finds his way upstairs to a lounging area where the object of his annoyance is laying down draped in the laps of two men.

“Chris, what are you doing!?” He asks him.

“Victor!” His friend exclaims. “Glad you found me, you'll never guess who I found-”

“Chris, we need to talk come on.” Victor sighs before grabbing his friend’s arm and dragging him to the bar downstairs.

“Alright, what is it?” Chris asks him as they sit down.

“What happened to the rest of our rent money?” Victor asks him, leaning on the counter.

“Oh, well, I kinda gave it away.” Chris tells him.

“What?!”

“Well, Masu called me saying he needed to borrow the money so-”

“So you just gave it away?” Victor exclaims. “Chris, we need to pay our tenant by the end of next week how are we going to find the money now?”

“Well we can just work for it tonight or something.” He tells him, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, it's not like he haven't been in worse situations.”

“That's not the point, and you're too drunk to work.” Victor shakes his head.

“Then you'll have to work.” Chris sighs. “I'll take the shift tomorrow and we’ll raise the money this week.”

“That's assuming you don't spend it on your boyfriend again.” Victor quips before standing up and gesturing for Chris to follow. “Come on, if I'm gonna find some work tonight you might as well help me.”

“You are no fun at all.” Chris sighs before standing up and walking out the front door with Victor holding him up.

The two make their way to their favorite corner and watch as the cars pass by, trying their best to get the attention of any of the drivers. They watch as certain cars hoot and holler without really stopping and try their best to wave a customer or two their way to no avail.

“Not a lot of people out tonight.” Chris muses looking over at Victor.

“Either that or we’re just not hot anymore.” Victor says, glancing over the street.

“You wound me Victor.” Chris tells him. “If anyone is bringing down our business it's you. I'm still young and fresh, I can't be seen hanging around with a senior citizen like you.”

“I'm like, two years older than you.”

“So old.”

Rolling his eyes Victor watches the cars roll by in silence. His mind starts to wander and he thinks about how things are right now for him and Chris, how they're going to go about things in the future if these type of problems keep happening to them.

“Do you ever wonder how long we can keep doing this?” Victor asks him after a while.

“Selling ourselves to low-lives who can't get laid?” Chris asks. “Not really, I mean, we still look good for the time being so we don't really have to worry about it right now.”

“Yeah, but what's gonna happen when we aren't young hot things?” Victor muses. “How are we gonna make a living then? Maybe we should look into finding other jobs.”

“With what resume?” Chris laughs. “I don't think ‘gentleman of the night’ under special skills will get me a spot at Starbucks.”

“Well I don't know,” Victor sighs, “but maybe we should be considering other options.”

“And we will, but not today.” Chris tells him. “I mean, just look at us Victor. I'm drunk out of my mind but at least I know that we are both complete messes of ourselves. Right now this is all we can do, what happens in the future isn't something I'm worrying about because I'm too focused on our present situation.”

“You mean the one _you_ got us into?”

“And once again, I am aware of that fact.”

Victor shakes his head. He knows Chris means well, and he can't ask for a more loyal friend to have his back, but sometimes he worries he doesn't take things seriously enough. He knows he can't keep selling himself on the streets forever, and while he's not a fan of looking for multiple minimum wage jobs he is also aware of the fact that it might come to that for the two of them. He's not overly fond of the idea but it's a worry he can't get out of his head.

Where is he gonna be in a few years?

How is he supposed to keep this up?

Maybe it's time he called his-

“Shit, check out _that_ car.” Chris interrupts his train of thought by pointing out a red corvette speeding down the road only to park abruptly on the side.

Chris whistles. “Who do you think is riding around in that?” He asks.

“Gotta be someone with a lot of money.” Victor says, trying to get a good look at the person inside.

“Welp, they're all yours I guess.” Chris says before turning around. “Think you can reign this one in without me?”

“Of course.” He winks.

“Then here.” Chris says before taking out Victors ponytail and handing him an assortment of condoms. “Be safe, have fun, get laid, and paid. Call me if you need an escape, and don't stay too long.”

“Gotcha.” Victor reassures him. “Wish me luck!”

“Gonna need it!”

Victor makes his way over to the parked corvette and taps on the window for the driver to roll down.

“Hey hot stuff, you looking for a date?” He asks them.

Rolling down the window he can see the driver is young japanese man with slicked back dark hair and the most beautiful amber eyes that Victor has ever seen. Said eyes were looking around frantically to try and find anything familiar to them as they were in fact desperately lost and had no way back to their hotel. He looks up at Victor, slightly frazzled and shy and starts stuttering in response.

 _Handsome_ Victor thinks.

“A-ah, um, no actually I'm lost.” He says looking over at Victor leaning down. “Can you tell me how to find Beverly Hills?”

“Sure thing, for five bucks.” Victor tells him.

“What?”

“Information is costly, you want answers you gotta pay the fee.” He tells him.

“Oh really?” Yuuri asks him, throwing a small glare his way. “And why shouldn't I just use my phone to find my way back?”

“If you thought of that you wouldn't be here right now, would you?” Victor says, a playful smile on his face. “Besides, service downtown sucks it would take less time for me to just show you.”

Yuuri takes a good look at the handsome man leaning through the window of JJ’s car before letting out a sigh and unlocking the door.

“Fine, can you just tell me how to get there from here and I'll pay you the five?” Yuuri sighs.

“Price just went up to ten.”  

“What-”

“Fifteen since you really need my help.”

“I'll pay you the ten and that's it.” Yuuri stops him. “Now are you going to help me or not?”

Victor promptly opens the door and plops himself down in the passenger's seat next to Yuuri. He looks over with a large grin on his face and nods.

“Go straight and turn left at the next light.” He tells him.

To say the ride is slightly uncomfortable would be an understatement, it was probably one of the most awkward positions Yuuri has found himself in these past few years. He tries to pay attention to where he's going but finds himself distracted by the handsome silver haired man changing the radio every three seconds.

“This is a really nice car, where’d you get it?” He asks him.

“Oh, I borrowed it from a friend.” Yuuri tells him.

“Close friend?”

“Kinda.”

“Borrowed?”

“...Kinda.”

“So stolen.” Victor says after a while. “I never knew a handsome face like yours could be a secret felon in disguise.”

“I'm not a felon, and t-technically I didn't steal anything.” He huffs.

“If that's the case then what's your name?”

“Yuuri.”

“Yuuri?” Victor asks looking over at him. “I like it! That's my new favorite name in the whole world!”

“Is it now?” Yuuri shakes his head

“Well after mine of course.”

“And what is your name by the way?” Yuuri asks him.

“What do you want it to be?” He purrs, his voice lowering as he leans over in his chair.

“Y-your _actual_ name?” Yuuri stutters out, confused by his companions actions.

The car goes dead silent for a minute before Yuuri hears the other man burst out laughing.

“It's Victor, you can call me Victor.” He says while trying to catch his breath.

“Ok.” Yuuri says, before rolling his eyes.

“So what hotel are you staying at?” Victor asks.

“Beverly Hills Regent Hotel.”

“Down the street, take a right.”

The two fall into a comfortable pattern after that and start making conversation as they roam the streets.

“So what kind of money do you end up making doing this?” Yuuri asks him eventually. “I mean I don't want to assume what you-”

“It's alright I'm a prostitute no need to hide it.” Victor interrupts him. “Hm, no less than a hundred.”

“A night?”

“An hour.”

“An hour!” Yuuri exclaims looking over at him. “You make a hundred bucks an hour and your jacket is being held by a safety pin?”

“While I'm flattered by that insinuation I should tell you I don't joke around about my salary.” Victor says looking over at him. “It's a rule, my friend and I set the price and we don't negotiate with the customers.”

“Sounds like it.” Yuuri laughs while shaking his head. “A hundred bucks an hour, sounds pretty stiff.”

He sees Victor lean over and glance down at his crotch before looking back up at him.

“Not yet, but I can work with it.” He winks, feeling satisfaction in the way Yuuri’s face turns beet red.

“D-don't say those kind of things while I'm driving.” He stutters.

“So what about when you're not driving?” Victor asks him. “Or are you not interested in talking at that point?”

He hears Yuuri let out a long sigh and smiles.

When the two arrive at the hotel Victor watches as Yuuri walks up to the bellman and hands him the keys.

“Are you going to be needing this later tonight sir?” He asks him.

“Hopefully not.” Yuuri sighs, looking back at Victor leaning against the car door.

“Well my job here is done.” He says smiling at Yuuri. “I believe you owe me fifteen dollars.”

“I thought we agreed on ten?”

“An extra five for my company.” Victor winks.

Yuuri smiles at him before rolling his eyes and fishing out a twenty from his pocket.

“From what I remember your company isn't that cheap.” He smiles before handing him the money. “You want me to have the hotel give you a ride back?”

“No it's fine, I'll just take the bus.” Victor tells him. “But thanks.”

“No problem.”

He watches as Victor turns around and walks up to the nearest bench by the bus station. He sees him pulling his jacket closer to keep himself warm and feels a pang of guilt in his heart. It's not the warmest night to be wandering the streets, and he probably interrupted what Victor would call his work to get directions. Letting out a sigh Yuuri walks up behind the silver haired man and taps him on the shoulder.

“You just gonna wait here all night?” He asks him.

“Maybe.” Victor says without turning around. “Unless, of course, someone picks me up.”

“Plenty of people with hundred dollar bills in their pockets around here.” Yuuri says. “Unless, you wouldn't mind coming inside with me?”

He watches as Victor slowly turns his head to face him with a devious grin on his face.

“I'd be _delighted._ ” He says before standing up and joining Yuuri’s side.

Victor links his arm through Yuuri’s and lets himself be led into the large building. The sight that follows takes his breath away as he is bombarded with the sight of elegant furnishing and people alike walking around the hotel lobby. Everything there looks like it's twice the cost of anything Victor had ever been able to buy himself, and he can't help but stare at how pristine delicate everything looks from the floors to the high ceiling.

“Wow!” Victor exclaims, causing several people to turn their direction. “This is-”

“Just don't take it all in at once.” Yuuri tells him before walking up to the front desk. “Excuse me but have I gotten any messages while I was gone?”

While Yuuri is busy talking to the receptionist Victor looks around the lobby and really tries to take it all in. The places his customers usually take him are cramped and dusty, more likely than not they're usually just the nearest motel. This place though, it was more glamorous than any other place he had ever stepped foot in. He almost feels a little self conscious of his practically see-through shirt and tugs the ends of his jacket together.

“Alright thank you.” He hears Yuuri tell the lady at the desk. “And can you send up some champagne and strawberries to my room?”

“Of course sir.” He sees her smile.

Victor takes Yuuri's arm and lets him guide him around the large lobby and over to the elevator.

“Take us to the penthouse please.” He says to the young boy working the elevator.

“Yes sir.”

As the doors close a silence stretches throughout the small space and Victor keeps glancing over at Yuuri almost tentatively. They don't say a word to each other as they ascend to the top floor.

After making it to the top Victor walks around the hallway until Yuuri beckons him over and opens the door for him.

Victor stares at large room in wonder as his eyes do everything they can to take in the full beauty of it. It was certainly larger than the tiny apartment that he shared with Chris, filled with all sorts of artwork and vases decorating the interior. Outside he can see a door leading to a large balcony that overlooks the city and he feels his breath be taken away at the sight of it all.

“Impressed?” Yuuri asks him after a while.

“W-what?” Victor says being forced out of his trance. “I mean, no of course not! I’ve been to plenty of places this nice before obviously!”

“Mm-hm.” Yuuri smiles at him, seeing right through the thinly veiled lie. “Then go ahead and make yourself at home,”

Victor watches as he walks over to the desk and starts looking through his messages. As fancy as the room might be the situation is probably one of the more casual outings Victor has had in a long time. Usually once they make it to the room his client will start tugging at his clothes to be thrown on the floor and he'll have to get push them away to explain the guidelines as fast as possible.

“Well now that you have me, what are you gonna do with me?” He asks leaning against the chair facing Yuuri’s desk.

“I don’t know to be quite honest.” Yuuri tells him, looking up from his work. “How do these things usually play out with you?”

“Well, you can start by paying me.” Victor says.

“Of course.” Yuuri says, pulling out his wallet and holding out a handful of cash.

Victor makes his way over to Yuuri’s desk and sits down on it before grabbing the money and counting through it.

“You’re uh, sitting on my faxes.” Yuuri tells him, pointing at the papers Victor had plopped himself on top of.

“Well that’s one I haven’t heard before.” He laughs before lifting his hip up so Yuuri could grab the papers from underneath him.

“That enough?” Yuuri asks him.

“For an hour.” Victor tells him before rummaging through his coat pockets to pull out a large assortment of condoms and a small bottle of lube. “Alright, so let’s look through our options here.”

“Um.” Yuuri starts but is completely ignored.

“We have two reds, three greens, and one yellow.” Victor tells him, counting off the condoms in his hand. “I ran out of my favorite brand last week, but I do have one last lucky gold one which is so bullet proof that you are basically in for a world of protection. Not to mention that I still have plenty of lube since I bought it this week so if you wanted to do something really fun then I’ve got us covered.”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there.” Yuuri tells him. “Do you just carry all that around with you all the time?”

“Only when I’m working.” He shrugs. “So, what’ll it be?”

“I think we can afford to just talk for a while, you know?” Yuuri says looking the other way, too embarrassed to look the other man in the eyes at the moment.

Victor stares at the man in front of him with wide eyes and an amused grin. For someone who only paid for the hour, he seems to be in no rush which was very interesting in Victor’s opinion.

“You do know you don’t have that much time with me right?”

“If we need more time I can pay for it.” Yuuri insists. “Besides, you don’t always just jump into these kind of things do you?”

“Actually that’s exactly what happens.”

Before Yuuri could reply they hear a knock at the door and Victor’s head turns to look at it.

“What’s that?” He asks.

“Room Service.” Yuuri says before walking over to the door and opening it.

A man with a silver tray makes his way into the penthouse and smiles at them.

“I’m here with the champagne and strawberries you asked for Mr. Katsuki.” He tells them. “Where may I set them down.”

“Over by the bar should be fine.” Yuuri says, pointing him in the right direction.

Victor watches the man set up what looked like to him a large bowl of strawberries and two glasses with a bottle of champagne. Yuuri hands the man a couple of dollars before he leaves and it's just them two again.

“You know you're spoiling me way more than any other guy I've met.” Victor tells him.

“Maybe I just like you.” Yuuri rolls his eyes before pouring him a glass and plopping a strawberry inside. “Here, have some.”

Victor looks down at the glass in Yuuri’s hand and gently takes it from him before taking a sip.

“It's good.” He says. “But I don't understand what the strawberry is for.”

“It's to bring out the flavor.” Yuuri says before taking a sip of his own glass. “But I wouldn't have too much, you can still get drunk off this stuff.”

“Personal experience talking there?”

“Maybe.”

“Hm.” Victor hums before taking a bite out of the strawberry and smiling at him. “So you do this with every handsome stranger you like, or am I just special?”

“Well, considering I don't pick up that many handsome strangers I guess you are pretty special.” Yuuri says, smiling at him. “How much for the whole night?”

“What?” Victor asks, shocked by the sudden question.

“How much for the whole night?” Yuuri asks him again.

“More than you can afford.” Victor says shaking his head.

“Try me.”

“300.” Victor blurts out.

“Deal.” Yuuri says before fishing out a few more dollar bills and handing him the money. “You wanna watch some tv?”

Stunned Victor stares at Yuuri before letting a large smile grow on his face and following him to the small living space. In one night Victor was able to cough up three hundred dollars and he hadn't even done anything other than give him directions to his hotel. Still shocked but delightfully surprised he relaxes into the couch and allows himself to enjoy the comforts of the penthouse.

They settle down for a while as Yuuri takes what Victor assumes to be business calls. It's nice to just spend the night relaxing and watching tv without any worries or obligations to do anything for a while. Looking over Victor can't help but smile at the young man who had picked him up and admire his handsome facial features.

He has dark brown eyes that Victor feels like he could drown in and black hair that falls so perfectly on his face after being brushed out from the swept back look he had on earlier. His figure is lean but soft and when he gets caught staring for too long he simply smiles back at Victor.

A smile that could outshine the sun.

Without thinking much about it Victor leans over and presses his lips against Yuuri's cheek before continuing down across his jawline and settling down in the crook of his neck. He hears the young man gasp as he bites down on the soft flesh and begins tracing his tongue over the mark.

Victor moves so that he's straddling Yuuri's hips and runs his hands down Yuuri’s chest playing with the buttons on his shirt. He feels Yuuri’s hands drift up and thread his fingers through Victor’s hair before pulling away from their embrace, his face completely red at this point as Victor tries to catch his breath.

“What do you want to do?” Victor whispers.

“You don't have to-”

“I want to.” Victor stops him, looking down into Yuuri's eyes.

“Wh-what do you do then?” Yuuri asks.

“Anything.” Victor says. “But I don't kiss on the lips.”

Television forgotten the two make their way to the bedroom and lose themselves to the passions of the night. Sweet words are spoken as clothes are lost and Victor wonders if he’s ever been treated so gently by anyone in his life. Somewhere in the night he feels the wig slip off his head but he's too preoccupied to really care. After they clean themselves up Victor finds himself drifting off to sleep in the large bed, blissfully unaware of the gentle look Yuuri gives him while he closes his eyes.

 _He looks good with short hair_ Yuuri thinks to himself before grabbing a blanket and falling asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

****When Victor wakes up he's alone and his clothes are strewn across the floor. He looks around for the wig he had on only to find it thrown across the room, a blissful reminder of the night he just had. Getting dressed he can hear Yuuri on the phone with someone in the other room and he washes his face before venturing outside.

He finds Yuuri sitting at the dining table drinking what smells like green tea while looking through the newspaper. On the table is a large assortment of pancakes, eggs, bacon, french toast, and two pitchers of orange juice and milk. Looking up from his paper Yuuri sees Victor walk up to him and he smiles.

“Hey.” Yuuri says looking up. “I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I just ordered us a quick breakfast.”

“This is what you call a quick breakfast?” Victor asks him.

“Well, i-it's just something I ordered from room service you don't need to eat it all.” Yuuri says.

“No it's perfect.” Victor smiles. “Just a little unexpected that's all.”

“Oh.” Yuuri sighs before returning the smile.

His hair isn't slicked back today and he has his glasses on again but he's dressed in a standard gray suit with the ugly blue tie he had on from yesterday.

“Why do you have that tie?” Victor asks him.

“It's my favorite.” Yuuri says.

“But it's horrifying.”

“Thanks.”

“No but really.” Victor says looking at him. “You can afford to pay me for the night but you can't afford to buy a better tie?”

“Maybe I just like the color and don't want another tie.” Yuuri tells him.

“That brings into question your sense of style then.”

“Victor.”

“Alright I get it I won't mention it again.” He sighs before sitting down and adding a few pancakes to his plate.

“By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you about.” Yuuri starts as Victor begins to eat.

“What is it?” He asks him.

“W-well I was wondering i-if you wouldn't mind um…” He trails off looking the other way.

“Mind what?” Victor asks staring up at Yuuri.

“I-if you could stay the week?”

Victor almost drops his fork at that point and looks at Yuuri with wide eyes unable to answer.

“W-well you really don't h-have to I mean i-it's a silly suggestion but I really need someone to-”

“I would love to.” Victor says, interrupting him. “But, a whole week would be probably more than you need to pay to find a date.”

“Well that just kind of depends.” Yuuri says. “I'm in a tough spot to be honest and I would really like someone I think is dependable to help me out with these events I have to go to.”

“You hardly know me though.” Victor argues. “How dependable can I be?”

“More than anyone else I have at the moment.”

He looks at Yuuri who has his head turned to the side and can't help but melt at his soft expression.

“Alright.” He says. “Five thousand.”

“Five thousand!”

“If we're counting a whole week it's going to be expensive so I'd say it'll cost you about five thousand.” Victor tells him.

“B-but hold on.” Yuuri says shaking his head. “If you charge three hundred a night than it should only be around two thousand.”

“But I'm assuming this includes days too right?” Victor asks him. “If that's the case then it's gonna cost more than just two thousand.”

“I’ll give you four thousand instead.” Yuuri sighs. “That’s double what I was offering, it should be able to pay for it right?”

It wouldn’t actually pay for the whole week, but the fact that he was considering letting that fact slide was enough to tip Victor off that he's overstayed his visit.

“Listen, it's a lot of money and I understand if you don't want to pay it so-”

“I'll pay it.”

“What?” Victor asks looking up at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“I'll pay for it.” Yuuri tells him. “It's for the whole week right? I know you said you don't negotiate prices last night and it'd be unfair for me to think I'm the exception so I'll pay you the five grand.”

Victor could do a lot with five thousand dollars.

Victor could save Chris and his apartment with five thousand dollars.

Victor wouldn't have to work for a while with five thousand dollars.

Victor could afford to spend some time looking for a real job with five thousand dollars.

So how come he hasn't said yes yet?

“Of course if you want I can give you some extra money for clothes and room service too since you'll be staying here all week and attending these evening events with me but if you want to bring your own stuff from home that's fine and Victor are you alright you haven't said anything so I'm worried if it's not enough I just really need someone to-”

“Yes.” Victor tells him, still staring in shock at the man in front of him. “I'll do it, the whole week I mean, I'll do it.”

All the visible tension that was building up in Yuuri's shoulders is suddenly released and he relaxes into his stance and smiles.

“Good-great actually.” He says looking at Victor. “That's fantastic, I can't thank you enough.”

It's enough to make his heart melt, the sight of Yuuri's gentle brown eyes gazing down at him. He can't help but feel a tinge of heat creep onto his cheeks before ducking his head down to hide it.

“It's no big deal.” He says. “Just glad I can help.”

Yuuri nods his head before throwing his jacket over his shoulders and grabbing his keys.

“I need to go, I have a meeting at 12:30 downtown.” He tells Victor. “But there's a business dinner that I'm attending tonight and I was hoping you could join me if you don't mind.”

“Sounds perfect.” Victor tells him. “What do I need to wear?”

“Oh, I'll leave you some money to go shopping and just see the hotel manager downstairs if you need any help picking out something.” Yuuri says. “His name is Phichit, he's an old friend so I'm sure he'd be glad to help.”

“Alright.”

“Oh and Victor?” Yuuri asks as he starts walking towards the door. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” He says looking up at him.

“Could you not wear the wig tonight?” Yuuri asks him. “Not that I don't like it or anything but I just don't think you really need it, I like your short hair.”

At this point Victor is sure his face is comparable to a tomato as he is unsure how to take Yuuri's compliment. Not able to look him in the eyes without becoming a flustered mess Victor looks down at his breakfast instead and nods his head.

“Y-yeah, I mean, it's no problem.”

“Great.” Yuuri smiles. “Well I have to go but call me if you need anything.”

And just like that Yuuri walks out the door leaving Victor alone with his thoughts and breakfast he can hardly eat all alone. Before he could dwell on the current situation any further he hears a buzzing coming from his jacket and pulls out his phone to see a large number of missed calls.

Crap.

“Hey Chris.” He says after pressing his friends number and listening to the absurd amount of voicemails he left.

“You disappear on me for an entire night and all I get is ‘Hey’?” He hears Chris exclaim. “What happened? Did you get paid? Was he a creep? Do I need to come get you?”

“No Chris he's not a creep.” Victor sighs. “He's sweet, and kind, and oh my lord is he handsome-”

“Victor?” Chris interrupts him. “I'm glad he's a gentle lover but did you get paid for the entire night you were there?”

“Yeah actually, I did.”

“Holy shit!” Chris laughs. “That's gotta be at least three hundred bucks!”

“And that's not even the half of it.” Victor tells him. “I'm staying here for the whole week.”

“A whole week!?”

He can hear Chris start laughing on the other line.

“You've gotta be pulling my string.” Chris tells him. “There's no way that the night I get too shitfaced to work you end up snagging a guy who can pay for an entire week.”

“And he has me staying in the nicest hotel I've ever stepped foot in, not to mention the fact that he offered to pay me extra so I could buy new clothes for a fancy dinner tonight.”

“Who is this guy?” Chris asks him. “Did you accidentally get with some kind of mafia leader? Should I get you out of there right now?”

“No he's not a mafia leader.” Victor laughs. “He's this business man or something, I'm not really sure, but he's actually really handsome and super sweet and I almost lowered the price for him.”

“What!?”

“I know!” Victor exclaims. “It's crazy, this whole thing is crazy!”

“I feel like you stepped into a Cinderella story without meaning too.” Chris laughs. “Like those tight pants and see through shirt were your glass slippers and magic ballgown, now isn't that just classy.”

“Of course.” Victor smiles. “But anyways I'm sending you the address I'm staying in right now. I want you to pick up the money I made last night and use it to pay off some of our rent so our landlord doesn't pound down our door.”

“Is it enough?”

“It's about half.” Victor tells him. “But it's enough to keep him off our asses until I get the rest.”

“Alright I'll be there in a bit.” Chris tells him. “And don't worry too much about the apartment and whatnot, just focus on being as handsome as possible for your _very_ generous customer.”

“Will do Chris, I'll see you later.”

“Oh and one more thing!” Chris says right as he was about to hang up. “Did you at least get laid by the guy?”

“Yes Chris.” Victor sighs. “We had sex.”

“Was it good?”

“Chris-”

“How's his butt?”

“Chris-”

“These are important questions Victor just trying to see what kind of guy he is-”

“I'm hanging up!” Victor exclaims. “I'll see you when you get here bye!”

“Wait before you hang up on me I do actually have a very important question!” Chris stops him. “Do you need me to bring you any of your clothes from the apartment?”

“No, I think I should go shopping for some new stuff with the extra cash he left me.” Victor tells him. “But I don't even know where to start, what kind of stores are gonna sell the clothes I need for this week?”

He hears Chris chuckle over the phone.

“Rodeo Drive.”

After washing up and getting dressed Victor pockets the five hundred dollars Yuuri left for him on the counter and walks over to Rodeo Drive, a part of town he would usually never set foot in.

The place is filled top to bottom with fancy, overpriced stores that sell clothes and jewelry that is worth more than they should be. He's never shopped in this area before, never even been near it to be honest, and he can't help but feel lost as he tries to pick out one place out of hundreds to start.

He makes his way into a small boutique after walking around for a good half-hour and finds the nearest employee.

“Hi, I was hoping you could help me find something for tonight.” He asks one of the girls working there.

He watches her eyes look up and down at his outfit before scoffing and walking away. Taken slightly aback he tries with another employee.

“Excuse me miss, but can I get some help?”

“Are you lost sir?” She asks him.

“Um.” Victor blinks down at her. “No, I'm sure I know where-”

“Is there a problem?”

He turns around to see what looks like the manager make her way over to them.

“Yes actually I was just-”

“No sir, I wasn't talking to you.” She tells him. “I was asking my employee if she needed some help escorting you out of our store. Someone like you doesn't buy clothes for your...occupation from a place like this.”

“Occupation?” He asks.

“I suggest you leave.” She tells him before turning her back and walking away. “Before I call the cops.”

Shocked and deeply offended Victor makes his way out of the store in a huff before trying other places.

Despite his best efforts and a pocket full of cash he gets similar reactions from almost every establishment there. They either don’t want him buying their clothes or won’t let him in. After walking for hours with no help he gives up and makes his way back to the hotel.

After spending the day being gawked at and judged Victor isn't in the mood to be dealing with all the staring he’s getting from the lobby. Pulling his jacket closer to him and throwing a glare at anyone who stares for too long he tries to make his way to the elevator.

“Victor!” He hears someone call for him. “There you are I've been waiting all day to hear from you!”

He turns around to see a neatly dressed young man with hair combed back and light brown skin make his way towards him.

“Can I see you in my office real quick?” He asks Victor.

Still hugging his jacket close to him Victor watches as the other man smiles from his desk.

“Allow me to properly introduce myself.” He says. “My name is Phichit, I've been a friend of Yuuri’s since our college days in Detroit so he usually stays here when he comes to California. I was told you're Yuuri's ‘friend’ for the week right?”

“Um, yeah.” Victor says. “I guess you could say that.”

“Great!” Phichit exclaims. “Well just let me know if you have any problems or concerns. You know it's funny Yuuri hasn't really brought in anyone new since he started business with JJ but that's life I guess.”

“Really?” Victor asks him. “What kind of business?”

“Well, I don't really know the specifics of it to be quite honest.” Phichit tells him. “Just that it usually involves buying failed businesses and selling them for profits.”

“Wow.” Victor says. “That sounds harsh.”

“Well what else is gonna happen to them in the end?” Phichit shakes his head. “But anyways that's not your problem, you should be thinking about the business dinner Yuuri booked here tonight. I don't know what you plan on wearing to it but I'd advise against the tight pants-”

“Well that's just it I don't have anything.” Victor interrupts him. “I spent all day trying to find something to wear for tonight and no one wanted to help me so I don't know what to do.”

He looks up to see a devious glint in Phichit’s eyes at his words.

“So what you're saying is,” Phichit smiles. “You need an outfit.”

Victor doesn't quite remember exactly how he ended up being smothered in multiple suits while Phichit criticized each one but he appreciates the help.

“Nope, I don't think that one will work either.” He tells Victor. “Dark gray looks great on you but I don't think it’s really doing enough.”

“You seem to be really passionate about my outfit choices.” Victor tells him.

“It’s been a long time since Yuuri’s brought someone with him to these kind of business events.” Phichit muses while looking through the clothes. “Usually he just brings Sara with him but she mainly wanders off when he’s at work. He doesn’t have that much luck when it comes to finding dates, and since we’ve been friends for a long time I want to help out where I can.”

“How did you two meet?” Victor asks him.

“Oh we were roommates back in Detroit.” Phichit says. “We ended up going to college together for four years before he ran off with JJ to run their business together.”

“JJ?”

“Yuuri's business partner.” He tells Victor. “He's an alright guy, pretty bad at reading people's mood and don't get me started on his overall attitude, but he pretty much looks out for Yuuri where he can and puts most of their deals together.”

“Yuuri mentioned him this morning.” Victor tells him. “It doesn't sound like he enjoys working with him too much.”

“Yuuri doesn't like being pushed into situations he's not familiar with.” Phichit says as he pulls out a dark navy blue suit. “JJ tends to do this a lot without recognizing it. They make a great team when it comes to deals and whatnot, but socially they're polar opposites.”

Victor can't help but wonder what other events Yuuri’s partner has pressured him to do before. He already knows that he's only here as an escort of some sort to help socialize at events but he wonders what Yuuri would've done if he had said no.

“But that's enough about that!” Phichit exclaims. “Put this one on, I've got a good feeling about it.”

Victor steps behind the curtains Phichit set up for him to change behind and slips the suit on. It's a perfect fit and has a soft silky texture on the outside of the jacket that Victor can't help but run his hands over. He steps out behind the curtain and watches a large smile overtake Phichit's face.

“That's the one.”

After a long day of going through meetings and listening to disagreement after disagreement Yuuri finally makes his way back to the hotel. It’s almost time to meet up with his guests for the dinner he set up meaning he doesn’t have time to change. Making his way through the lobby he sees Phichit look up from his work and wave him over.

“Yuuri!” He calls out. “Cutting it a bit close this time on the reservation aren’t you?”

“Sorry Phichit, I got held up at the office all day.” Yuuri sighs.

“No worries, just wouldn’t want your date to feel like you ran off.” Phichit smiles. “By the way when exactly were you going to tell me you got yourself a hot piece of ass like that? I mean come on, I’m only one of your most trusted best friends in the whole world.”

“I only just met him don’t worry.” Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Do you know where he is by the way? I don’t want him waiting around for me for too long.”

“He’s in the bar.” Phichit tells him. “And considering how much effort I put into his outfit I will be personally insulted if you don’t compliment him on sight.”

“Thank you Phichit.” Yuuri smiles before shaking his head and heading over to the dining area.

As he enters the room Yuuri looks over the crowd of people settled around their dining tables dressed in their evening best until he spots the bar sitting in the middle of everything. At first he can’t seem to spot Victor until he catches sight of his silver hair that stands out so brilliantly. He makes his way over only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Victor is wearing a perfectly fitted dark navy blue suit with the top buttons of his dress shirt undone and his hair parted to the side. His bangs fall over his eyes brilliant blue eyes as he notices Yuuri and a tinge of red paints his cheeks when he sees him staring.

Yuuri’s heart almost stops at the smile he gives him.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaims as he hops down from the bar stool and makes his way over to him. “I was wondering when you were going to get here and then Phichit told me to just wait by the bar but I didn’t quite know what to do so I just kind of sat around and-”

“You look beautiful.” Yuuri interrupts him. “I mean, y-you look wonderful tonight. I-I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” He smiles, his hands fidgeting in his pockets as he tries to ignore the rising blush on his cheeks.

Yuuri smiles at the sight and holds out his arm.

“Shall we?” He asks.

“Yes.” Victor laughs before grabbing Yuuri’s arm and letting him lead them to their table.

“So who exactly are we meeting?” Victor asks him after they are seated.

“The grandson of a local business owner and his lawyer.” Yuuri tells him. “I’ve been having trouble making negotiations with them for about over a year but we’re pretty close on coming together with a compromise. I thought that a dinner conversation might make them easier to deal with rather than another meeting at the office.”

“Are they usually hard to deal with?”

“For the most part.” Yuuri sighs. “It’s why I came down to California, I wanted to see if we could find common ground and close the deal we’ve been debating on this week. The only problem is that the grandson doesn’t want to sell, so coming to an agreement has been a challenge.”

“Sell?”

Before Yuuri could elaborate they’re interrupted by the waiter bringing over a young man with long blonde hair and his older disgruntled partner.

“Mr.Feltsman, Mr.Plisetsky I’m glad you could make it.” Yuuri says before standing up and offering them both a handshake.

“Shut it pig, we only came to be polite.” The younger boy spits back at him.

 _What a paradox._ Victor thinks to himself as he looks at the two exchange a rather curt handshake.

“This is my guest for the evening Victor.” Yuuri introduces him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” Victor smiles at them.

“Victor?” The older man states looking at him. “You wouldn’t happen to be a Alexei Nikiforov’s kid would you?”

“Uh, yeah actually.” Victor blinks down at him. “How do you know my father?”

“I represented him back when you were still just a kid.” He tells Victor before holding out his hand. “My name is Yakov Feltsman, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you Victor. This is my client Yuri Plisetsky, I’ve been working with him to help preserve his grandfather’s business.”

“Another Yuuri?” He asks looking over at the disgruntled teenager.

“Who are you calling ‘another’?” The other Yuri growls. “If you’re here with the pig then you’re probably not all that bright aren’t you?”

“Yuri!” Yakov scolds him. “At least make an effort to be polite!”

“No need to shout.” Yuuri reassures them. “Please, let's sit and have a chat.”

They all sit down and Yuuri starts a conversation with Yakov about the compromises and deals that he was telling Victor about earlier. He watches as the night drags on and Yuuri seems to hold his confident demeanor throughout the small disagreements and almost full blown arguments usually incited by the blonde Yuri’s obvious distaste for the evening.

“But when it comes to selling the business-”

“Haven’t you been listening to a thing I’ve been saying.” Yuri interrupts him with a piercing glare. “I’m not selling my grandfather’s business to you so you can pick it apart and sell it to the highest bidder.”

“Well that’s not what I’m asking.” Yuuri tries to reassure him. “What we’ve discussed is-”

“No, what we’ve discussed and what you and that slimy lawyer of yours discussed is constantly different.” Yuri stops him. “If you keep changing things around then why in the world would I trust you with my grandfather’s hard work?”

“What my client is trying to say is that we need to be certain about what’s going to happen _if_ we sell the business.” Yakov steps in.

“I understand, truly I do.” Yuuri tells them. “But I’m afraid we can’t come to a final agreement until you sign off on the insurance papers.”

“Fat chance of that happening.” Yuri scoffs. “Listen pig, you and that creepy lawyer come together on a deal that we like before I sign anything. Until then, I’m done talking.”

The younger Yuri stands up and storms out of the dining room setting into the lobby, leaving Yakov alone at the table with Victor and Yuuri.

“I apologize for my clients rude behavior, he’s been stressed over this whole ordeal since we agreed to sign by the end of the week.” Yakov sighs. “I’m afraid we really do have to get going, but I’m sure we can hash out the specifics of the plan sometime tomorrow.”

“Hopefully.” Yuuri smiles as he gives Yakov one last handshake. “And don’t worry about the bill, I’ll pay for everything.”

“Thank you.” Yakov says before turning to face Victor. “I know it’s not my place to say but if you need to get into contact with your father you can always come by my office and I’ll help you out. Last I heard he was in New York working with some young boy named Georgi.”

“Thank you, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary.” Victor tells him before shaking his hand.

“Alright then.” Yakov sighs. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr.Katsuki.”

“Always a pleasure Mr.Feltsman.”

After making their way back to the room Victor shrugs off his dinner jacket and looks back to see Yuuri standing on the balcony.

“Want some company?” Victor asks him, poking his head through the door.

“Yeah.” Yuuri says looking over at him. “That'd be nice.”

Victor makes his way to the edge of the balcony and turns to see Yuuri looking off into the distance, his eyes wandering as they seem to be looking for answers in a question he won't say out loud.

“What's on your mind?” Victor asks him.

“A lot.” Yuuri tells him. “Tonight was supposed to soften them up towards negotiations, but it looks like I only made things worse.”

“Well no one can blame you.” Victor says. “I mean, that other Yuri seems to really hate whatever it is you're planning to do to his business.”

“I'm not going to do anything with his business.” Yuuri rolls his eyes. “JJ and I, we buy the rights to businesses that are costing the owners more than they can afford to keep and then we turn it into profit. And it's a profit his grandfather would benefit from, that's why he called me in the first place.”

“So, it was his grandfather who called you.”

“Yeah, although it must have been a last resort.” Yuuri sighs. “It doesn't help that they brought Yakov Feltsman into the mix.”

Victor looks away at the mention of the lawyer's name and Yuuri glances up at him.

“I didn't think you would know him.” Yuuri says.

“Neither did I.”

“Who exactly is your-”

“I'd rather not talk about it.” Victor interrupts him. “I left my dad a long time ago and honestly I could care less about getting into contact with him.”

“Any particular reason for that?” Yuuri asks him.

“Yeah, too many.” Victor says. “Look, let's go back inside and binge on some old movies and champagne. I really want to just forget today and relax for a little bit.”

“That sounds great.” Yuuri smiles at him. “But I think I'm gonna head down to the lobby for a little while, I'll join you later tonight just go ahead without me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles. “Don't let me hold up your evening.”

Victor starts to walk back into their room but as he brushes past Yuuri he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. He looks up to see Yuuri looking the other way, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks as he stands there watching to see what the other man will do. After a few minutes Victor can feel the delicate fingers lose their grasp and he slowly makes his way to the bathroom, his hand trailing behind him as if it was asking to be held again.

He takes his time in the shower, letting the events of the day be washed away with the soapy water down the drain. After rinsing off and drying his hair he throws on one of the hotels robes before opening the door to the entertainment room.

Yuuri isn't there when he walks out.

He lets the television run as he mindlessly watches the old comedies and films he watched the night before with Yuuri play. Victor's eyes keep looking back at the clock to see how long it's been and after forty minutes he decides to go downstairs and see where Yuuri wandered off to.

As he walks through the lobby he can hear the sweet sound of piano music flow around him and he makes his way to Phichit standing at the front desk.

“Hey Victor.” Phichit smiles at him. “If you're wondering where he is, Yuuri's been playing that old piano for the past hour.”

Victor looks over to the dining room area where the music is coming from and starts walking in that direction. He enters the room to see Yuuri by himself playing a soft melody before he looks up and sees Victor walking towards him.

“Hey.” Victor says, approaching the large instrument. “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure.” Yuuri smiles before waving his hand to the rest of the staff in there and making them exit the room. “I was just playing for a bit.”

“I didn't know you could play piano.” Victor says, sitting down next to him on the small bench.

“Just a little bit:” Yuuri tells him. “When I was a teen I used to play when I needed to think some stuff through or clear my head. I used to do things like ice skate with my friends, but that pretty much turned into a pipe dream once high school came along.”

“Do you miss it?” Victor asks him.

“A little.” Yuuri sighs. “But I guess pipe dreams like that just made me what I am today.”

“Oh yeah?” Victor states, leaning one elbow on the instrument. “And who _are_ you today exactly?”

“A little frustrated, I'm gonna be honest.” Yuuri laughs looking over at him.

They hold each other's gaze like that for a little bit before Victor leans forward, their faces almost inches away from each other.

“Anything I can do to help that?” He whispers, his eyes constantly checking Yuuri's reaction to see what he'll do.

He watches Yuuri lean forward with what looks like the intention of stealing a kiss, and before he forgets himself Victor turns his head and let's Yuuri's lips land on his cheek. Yuuri doesn't seem fazed though as he moves down his jawline and into Victor’s neck making him sigh. He can feel Yuuri’s hands run up his chest and slightly tug at the opening of his robe, his fingers softly brushing against his collarbone driving him mad.

“Let's go back upstairs.” Yuuri whispers in his ear before standing up and offering his arm to a very flustered Victor.

They make it back to their room and Victor can feel Yuuri's wandering hands guide him to the bed as his robe is thrown to the floor along with the rest of Yuuri’s clothing. Mechanically it feels like going through the motions for Victor, he has done this dozens of times with dozens of men and knows when to move, moan, and end it when the night is over.

But he's never had them whisper how beautiful he is when they lay him down beneath them, or hear them say his name with such passion and adoration. It doesn't just feel like a step by step process when he's with Yuuri, but instead the whole ordeal becomes a pleasurable affair that he wants to live in night after night. They continue like this until their both too tired to keep going and eventually Victor finds himself falling asleep with Yuuri's arms wrapped around his waist.

When he wakes up in the morning he sees Yuuri is already out of bed and getting dressed.

“Morning.” He says, smiling down at him. “I don't have to go into the office today so I was thinking we could spend the day together, maybe get you more than one suit for the rest of the week.”

“I couldn't buy anything else.” Victor grumbles. “They wouldn't let me shop anywhere.”

“What?” Yuuri stops looking down at him. “What do you mean they wouldn't let you shop anywhere?”

“The store people.” Victor says looking up at him. “They all kicked me out.”

He sees something flash in Yuuri's eyes before he gives him a determined look.

“Get up.” He says. “I'm taking you shopping.”


	3. Chapter 3

Victor has never felt more spoiled in his life.

All around him the shop workers are throwing fancy suits, silk ties, and a ridiculous amount of cologne his way with little to no shame.

“Money isn’t a problem.” Yuuri told the manager working there. “Just show us what you have to put together a wardrobe for the week.”

“Of course sir!” The manager exclaimed, his eyes filled with glee.

If he thought looking for an outfit with Phichit had been intense than this was just insane. Victor has tried on a crazy amount of different suits, shirts, dress pants, and so much more. Everytime he puts on something new Victor has taken to showing it off to Yuuri who will either smile and convince him to buy it or shake his head and laugh at Victor’s pouty face.

“But Yuuri!” He whines. “You don't understand how much I  _ need  _ this!”

“I'm not sure I know when you're going to  _ need  _ a neon green dinner jacket.” Yuuri laughs. “But I'm not opposed to the tie.”

“Then we should get you a new one as well.” Victor smiles.

“We’re not here for me.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“Yuuri please.” Victor begs him. “Just  _ one  _ new tie that's all I ask.”

“Only if you take off that jacket.”

The sound of Yuuri's laughter mixed with the relaxed atmosphere of shopping and having fun is something that Victor hasn't really had before. He can't help but feel like this is almost a-

Before he can finish that thought Yuuri's phone goes off. 

“Sorry Victor.” Yuuri tells him looking down at the phone. “I gotta take this.”

“That's alright.” Victor smiles, watching as Yuuri walks out of the store with the small device glued to his ear.

It's not a date, and no matter how much Victor wants to pretend that it is he can't really change that fact. Despite this, he wants to at least imagine a reality where he does go on nice shopping trips with Yuuri for more than just work. This wish however is short lived as Yuuri walks back into the shop with a sad look on his face.

“JJ just called me.” He sighs. “He says he needs me down at the office as soon as possible, apparently there's an emergency that he can't handle on his own.”

“And so the famous JJ strikes again.” Victor shakes his head. “That's fine, I'll finish up here.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks him. “I don't want to just leave you here by yourself, especially not after what you told me happened last time.”

“No I'm fine.” Victor smiles. “Besides, have you seen how nice I look after all this? They'd have to be insane to turn me away at this point,  _ especially  _ in that neon green jacket.”

“Oh god.” Yuuri laughs. “Please don't buy that jacket.”

“I'm a simple man with simple tastes.” 

“Those tastes demand neon green?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” Yuuri smiles. “I'll see you back at the hotel.”

And with that Victor watches Yuuri walk away and his heart begins to crack a little bit at the sight of being left alone again. As frustrating as the situation feels he doesn't want to blame Yuuri, he knows he’s only here to give some company not the other way around. 

But that doesn't mean he can't take out his frustrations in some self indulgent shopping.

After spending hours of hopping from store to store Victor has enough clothes to last him a lifetime and a new tie for Yuuri as a present. As he's leaving Rodeo Drive he sees the little shop that snubbed him yesterday and decides to walk in.

“Hello sir.” He hears the girl working there call out. “How may I help you?”

“Can I see your manager please?” He asks, looking down at her.

It's a much different reaction from what he got the other day as he watches her hurry to the back to bring the woman who told him to leave rush over to him.

“How may I help you?” She asks, a large smile on her face.

“Just wondering, do you remember me?” He asks her.

“What?” She says, confusion dancing on her face. “I'm sorry I don't-”

“I'm the person you turned away yesterday.” He stops her, watching as the color drains from her face and her smile turns into a more horrified expression. “I guess you were right, this stuff is too  _ cheap _ for someone like me to use for my  _ occupation. _ ”

With a smug smile on his face Victor walks out of the store feeling rather triumphant and happy at this new turn of events.

Back in his office Yuuri is sitting behind his desk with a frown on his face as he listens to JJ.

“Yuri Plisetsky isn't going to budge on this matter, and it looks like he's gonna try to pay his grandfather’s debt himself.” JJ tells him, pacing back and forth. 

“How is he able to afford that?” Yuuri asks him.

“Apparently Mr. Plisetsky has a friend at the bank named Otabek Altin.” JJ sighs. “He's gonna try and take out a loan to buy him some time and get us off his back.”

“If that's the case then what are we supposed to do?” 

“Well I have a plan.” JJ tells him. “There's a charity event going on tomorrow sponsored by the bank that they are trying to appeal to. If we can somehow convince them to take our side instead and prevent them from giving out the loan then Mr.Plisetsky will have no choice but to sign with us.”

“You want to rob them of their options before they even have a chance to save their company?” Yuuri asks him, straightening up in his seat. “JJ I thought that we were taking this offer to help the Plisetsky company not screw them over.”

“Yuuri that's the problem you don't see what I'm trying to do here.” JJ shakes his head. “Even if they do get the money the longest they can stay afloat is two years. After that they file for bankruptcy and then what? They'll never have another chance to save themselves from living off nothing unless Yuri Plisetsky takes our deal and whatever money we can get for them.”

“But we don't even give them a fighting chance.” Yuuri argues.

“C’mon Yuuri, we are so close!” JJ exclaims. “It's taken us years to get to this point only for you to want to walk away!”

“It's not that I want to walk away from this I'm just being reasonable.” Yuuri tells him. “I thought you wanted to help-”

“We are helping them!” JJ interrupts him. “Right now, we are the only people helping them. I can't finish this on my own Yuuri, I need you to help me convince these people at the bank to take our side in this tomorrow. Are you going to help me or not?”

There's a beat of silence between them before Yuuri slowly nods his head and sighs. 

“I'll do what I can.” He says.

“Good.” JJ smiles. “Why don't you bring that date you've been going on about all day? I'm sure that'll make things easier.”

Yuuri smiles at the mention of Victor and nods his head.

“I'll be sure to let him know.” Yuuri sighs, looking down at his watch to see what time it is.

After giving him the details Yuuri makes his way back to hotel and waves Phichit over to him.

“Hey, did Victor make it back alright?” He asks his friend.

“Yeah he's good, looks like he bought a lot though.” Phichit tells him.

“That's good.” Yuuri smiles. “I still can't believe that so many people kicked him out yesterday.”

“Yuuri, I have a question.” Phichit says, looking at him.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks.

“How did you find this guy?” 

Phichit notices how Yuuri seems to go stiff at his question and let's out a sigh.

“I hope you're not planning on parading him around all those snobby business people you work with.” Phichit shakes his head. “I mean, I obviously don't mind him staying here too much but Yuuri you know I'm not going to be the only one to notice what he is.”

“It's not like they'd kick him out or anything.” Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“No but they don't need to to make him feel like an outsider.” Phichit argues. “All I'm saying is be careful, from what I can tell it doesn't look like you want to hurt him but that doesn't mean others won't try themselves.”

Yuuri watches as Phichit walks away and let's his words sink in. Was it really a good idea to bring Victor with him to the event tomorrow? At the time he hadn't thought twice about it but now he was concerned about what might happen. He doesn't want to drive Victor away but what if it isn't him who does it, and what's going to happen at the end of the week? 

He lets these questions run through his head all the way back to the penthouse. After opening the doors he can see that the lights are slightly dimmed and there seems to be soft piano music playing.

“ _ Yuuri. _ ” 

Yuuri turns around to see Victor laid out on the couch in practically nothing but a dark blue tie draped around his neck.

“N-nice tie.” Yuuri manages to stutter out, in shock at the sight in front of him.

“It's for you.” Victor smiles.

For once Yuuri isn't offended by Victors distaste for his clothing choices.

After a few hours of them doing a variety of strenuous activities Yuuri and Victor find themselves wrapped in each other's arms lying down on the king sized bed. 

“What did you do at work today?” Victor asks him.

“JJ and I are trying to figure out a way to get Yuri Plisetsky and his lawyer to cooperate with us.” Yuuri sighs. “There's a charity event we need to attend tomorrow, I was hoping you could come?”

“Of course.” Victor smiles. “After spending all your money today I have a variety of outfits to wear to it too.”

Yuuri laughs at the comment and looks up at Victor's peaceful expression.

“Can I ask you something?” Yuuri says. “Why would Yakov Feltsman know your father? Who is he?”

Victor's face turns sour at the mention of his dad and turns his head away.

“He's a businessman that's it.” Victor says. “I don't particularly get along with him that well.”

“Why?” Yuuri asks.

“We had a falling out a few years ago.” Victor tells him. “He's always been so controlling over everything I do, from my hair to my clothes, and I always just went along with it because I wanted to make him happy. Once I graduated highschool he didn't give me the option of figuring out any other future I might've wanted, he forced me to start working with the company and nothing else. I felt like a puppet for him, just another Nikiforov mouthpiece to get his message across. After a few years of working in a company that I absolutely hated I figured I had enough. I told him I wanted to quit and he blew up at me. I had never seen my father so angry before, he told me that out of all the stupid things I thought I could do this is the one that took the cake. He spent the rest of my time there making fun of me and telling anyone who would listen that I wasn't going to do it until I finally quit. A few weeks after that I got a call from my friend Chris asking for some help paying the rent here in L.A and I decided to move. I tried to at least say goodbye to him before I left and you know what he said?” 

“What?”

“He said ‘If you're going to throw your life away then do it, but don't waste anymore time pretending you care what I have to say.’ He didn't even bother to turn around when he said it.” Victor shakes his head. “I haven't talked to him since.”

“Do you want to?” Yuuri asks, looking over at him. 

“No.” Victor sighs. “Not right now, I'm not ready to rebuild that bridge.”

Nodding his head Yuuri buries his face further into the crook of Victor's neck making him laugh.

“Besides,” Victor tells him. “I'm much more comfortable right here with you than I ever was working in some stuffy cubicle.”

“You have something to say about my cubicle?” Yuuri teases him.

“Oh please.” Victor scoffs. “If you have a cubicle then I own a mansion.”

Yuuri laughs at Victor’s exasperation and the two fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the two head out and Yuuri can see the nerves starting to kick into both him and Victor.

“You sure no one will be able to tell what I am?” Victor asks. “What if they ask me to leave?” 

“Don't worry about it.” Yuuri reassures him, grabbing his hand and giving him a soft smile. “Besides you're too charming for anyone to be rude to you.”

With that being said they both exit the car and join in with the rest of the guests to watch as different racing horses alike walked around them. 

Each guest made a bet on one of the horses and the one that won had all the money that was bet on them donated to a local charity. Victor and Yuuri place their bets and join the crowd of chattering people gathered around waiting for the race to begin. 

“Yuuri!” They hear a voice call out, only to be greeted by the sight of JJ making his way over to them.

“I'm glad I found you.” JJ tells them. “You must be Victor, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my lovely fiancée Isabella.”

“It's nice to meet you.” She says holding out her hand to greet them.

“Likewise.” Yuuri smiles before shaking her hand. “If you don't mind me asking JJ, where are the people from the bank that we’re supposed to meet?”

“They're over there talking to Plisetsky.” JJ says pointing at the young blond Yuri and a tall serious looking man that looks slightly older than him. 

“I suppose that's Otabek Altin?” Yuuri asks.

“Yup, but he's not the one we need to talk to.” JJ explains. “As soon as the races begin we should be able to talk to his associates without being interrupted.”

“I thought we were here to talk to the other Yuri?” Victor asks looking over at him.

“In a sense.” Yuuri says. “Why don't you walk around for a bit, me and JJ need to talk about a few things real quick.”

“Alright.” Victor says before letting go of Yuuri's hand and walking around the area.

To say Victor is bored would be an understatement. He made friendly conversation with a few of the people there and received a few questioning glances from some of the other guests but overall was left alone. He can see Yuuri and JJ engaged in what looks like a serious conversation but he can't quite make out what they're saying. Yuuri glances away from his partner for a second and makes eye contact with Victor only to give him a quick smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

What is he doing here?

“Oi, you came here with the piggy didn't you?” Victor hears someone ask him.

He turns around to see the blond Yuri from the other night standing right behind him.

“Oh, it's the other Yuri!” Victor exclaims smiling at him.

“What do you mean by  _ other _ !?” 

“This whole double Yuri situation is really confusing you know.” Victor smiles. “Maybe I should call you Yurio instead?”

“You will definitely  _ not  _ do that!” Yurio yells at him. “And you haven't answered my question! You came here with that pig and his lawyer didn't you!?”

“And if I did?” Victor asks him.

“They better not be trying anything with the bank, Beka already told me that I should be able to get the loan out!” Yurio yells at him.

“Beka?” Victor asks.

“My friend.” Yurio says, pointing over at the tall man from before. “He said he could help me get the money for my grandfather's business.”

“I thought it was your grandfather that wanted to sell the business?”  Victor says looking down at him. “Why are you trying so hard to keep it running?”

“My grandfather spent his whole life building up that business, I'm not about to let it be torn apart by someone else.” He tells him. “Besides, I got the rights to the whole thing when I turned eighteen I should get the final say on what happens to it.”

Victor looks at the young boy and gives him a warm smile.

“I hope things work out then.” He tells him before turning to walk away.

“Oi!” He hears Yurio call out from behind him. “Yakov wanted me to give you this, said that you might want it.”

Victor takes the small card from Yurio to see the lawyers information written down on it.

“He said if you wanted to get into contact with your dad he can help.” Yurio tells him. “But it's your call.”

“Thanks.” Victor says, smiling down at the young man.

“And tell that pig to stay away from my business!” Yurio shouts before walking away to go join his friend Otabek again.

Victor smiles at the young man before making his way back to where he last saw Yuuri.

“Why is your date talking to Yuri Plisetsky?” JJ asks, glancing over at his business partner.

“What?” Yuuri stops, looking over at him. He can see Victor and the young Yuri having what looks like a friendly conversation from across the way and he feels a knot form in his stomach.

“I don't know.” Yuuri says. “Why? Is it a problem?”

“It is if he's working with him.” JJ says, glancing down to look at Yuuri’s expression.

“I doubt that.” Yuuri smiles. “I'm sure it's just because they met at the dinner I had with him and Mr.Feltsman.”

“Then what is he giving him?”

Yuuri glances over to see Yuri hand Victor what looks like a small card.

“I'm sure it's nothing.” Yuuri says. “Besides, there's no way Victor is working for Plisetsky.”

“How do you know?” JJ keeps asking him. “Where did you even meet him I mean-”

“I know he's not working for them because I found him on the streets.” Yuuri tells him glaring. “He's a prostitute JJ not a spy.”

JJ stares at Yuuri for a moment, his eyes wide at the revelation of what Yuuri said before letting out a belting laugh.

“Yuuri no offense but you're not exactly the type to just pick up a hooker off the street.” JJ laughs while holding his stomach. 

“Think what you want but he's not a spy.” Yuuri huffs, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

“Alright I get it.” JJ smiles. “You don't need to make up stories about anything I believe you.”

“I'm not making-”

“Besides we've got more important things to discuss.” JJ cuts Yuuri off. “There's gonna be an opera tomorrow night that our friends at the bank will be attending. I already got you and your date some tickets in case today went well, but I need you to cozy up to them so we can close this deal by the end of the week.”

“Another event?” Yuuri exclaims. “JJ-”

“I know you don't like doing this but just hear me out.” He stops him. “Yuuri we are so close to finishing this  _ long  _ process, after they lose the bank they'll have no choice but to sign and this whole ordeal will be over.”

“It's starting to feel less like business and more like stealing the more we do this JJ.” Yuuri tells him. “Jean, you have to know somewhere in your mind that this doesn't feel right anymore.”

“It's just one more favor Yuuri.” JJ begs him. “That's all I'm asking.”

Yuuri looks into the pleading eyes of his partner and let's out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, but on one condition.”

After the event was over Victor and Yuuri sit in silence as they drive back to the hotel.

“I saw you talking to Mr. Plisetsky today.” Yuuri says looking over at him.

“Yurio?” Victor states. “Yeah he wanted to give me something.”

“Yurio?” Yuuri asks, looking over at him.

“Oh, yeah I started calling him that.” Victor smiles. “Thought it would make it easier for me to remember who is who.”

Yuuri finds the small act endearing and let's out a slight chuckle.

“How did he react to his new name?” 

“He hates it.” 

“I can only imagine.” Yuuri smiles. “What did he want to give you?”

Victor pulls out the card from his pocket and hands it over.

“He said his lawyer wants to help me get in contact with my father.” Victor tells him.

Yuuri looks down at the card and back up to Victor who is staring out the window.

“Are you gonna call him?” He asks.

“I don't know.” Victor muses. 

They fall into silence after that and it's only when they get back to the hotel room that Yuuri breaks it. 

“I got the full day off tomorrow.” He tells Victor. “I thought we could do something fun.”

“You got the  _ full _ day off?” Victor asks.

“Yes.”

“And you don't have to do anything else for work?”

“...No.”

“ _ Yuuri. _ ”

“There's gonna be an opera that JJ wants us to attend tomorrow night.” Yuuri sighs. “But for the rest of the day I'm yours, we can do whatever you want.”

Victor looks at the other man's apologetic face at the turn of events and let's out a huff.

“Fine.” He says. “But I want you to leave your phone here.”

“What?”

“You got interrupted the last time you said we had the day together because someone called you into work.” Victor tells him. “No phone for the entire day or I'm not going to the opera with you.”

Yuuri looks at Victor's pouty face and let's out a small laugh before nodding his head.

“Alright then.” He smiles. “Deal.”

The next morning Victor wakes up to the sight of Yuuri in a casual button down and jeans as he walks back and forth getting ready. Victor smiles at the sight and gets up to start getting ready for the day as well.

Before they leave Yuuri turns off his phone and hands it to Victor.

“My life and my company are in your hands.” He says holding out the phone.

“Then I'll be  _ very  _ gentle.” Victor laughs before grabbing the device and stepping into the car.

They end up heading to one of Victor’s favorite coffee shops for breakfast and walking down to Echo Park so they can sit down by the lake.

“You know, I've never actually taken the time to come down here and relax.” Yuuri tells him.

“Really?” Victor asks. “I thought you visited Los Angeles a lot.”

“Not that much.” Yuuri says. “I spend most of my vacation days going back home to Hasetsu to check up on my family.”

“Where's that?” 

“Back in Japan.” Yuuri smiles. “If you ever can you should come visit.”

“I don't think I can afford a round trip to Japan.” Victor shakes his head. “What's your family like though? You never talk about them.” 

“Oh, well my mom and dad run a hot springs back home but business hasn't been so good so I've been sending them some money to keep it up.” Yuuri tells him. “My sister stayed behind to help them run the place so it was really only me that ended up leaving.”

“Why did you leave?” Victor asks.

“I kinda just needed to get out of Hasetsu for a while.” Yuuri sighs before laying down on the grass. “I got a scholarship to come study here in America and before I knew it I met JJ and we started working together.”

“Sounds fast.” Victor muses laying down next to him. 

“It was.” Yuuri says. “But I don't regret it. I like where I am right now in business to be honest. We've been able to build a pretty sturdy foundation so far and I don't think I could've made it to this point on my own.”

“And that's what makes you happy?” Victor asks him. “All the money?”

“No.” Yuuri sighs. “Actually, what's made me happy recently has been spending time with you this past week.”

Victor can't help but feel a slight blush creep onto his cheeks before he smiles and turns back to face the other man.

“Then let's go have some fun.”

If shopping together felt like a date than this was practically domestic bliss. Yuuri finds himself being dragged around the park playing games, admiring the lake, and holding Victor's hand the entire time. They spend most of the day there until Victor asks him if they can drive to one more place.

“Sure but where do you want to go?” Yuuri asks him.

“It's a secret.” Victor winks before heading back to the car and giving the driver directions.

Yuuri leans his head on Victor's shoulder during the ride and almost feels himself drift off to sleep before noticing what looks like an ice skating rink outside the window. 

“You said you used to like it as a kid.” Victor tells him when he notices Yuuri lift his head up. “I thought it'd be nice to try it together.”

Yuuri looks up at Victor and let's out a small laugh.

“You really thought of everything didn't you?” He smiles.

“Only the best.” Victor says, his eyes lit up with excitement at Yuuri's joy.

After renting their skates Yuuri and Victor make their way to the ice. It takes a while for Yuuri to get used to the feel of ice under his feet again but soon enough he feels at ease gliding around holding Victor’s hand. Victor himself looks like he has no problem staying steady on his feet but insists on holding onto Yuuri.

“I've never done this before Yuuri I could slip!” He whines when Yuuri let go of his hand the first time.

“I don't know you look like you know what you're doing.” Yuuri says, smiling at the dramatic scene Victor was making.

After a lot of pouting and not that much persuasion Yuuri ends up letting Victor hold onto him for the rest of the afternoon. As they glide around the ice, never once letting the other go, time seems to go by far too fast. Before they know it, it's time to head back to hotel and get ready for the opera JJ had bought them tickets to.

“How boring is this gonna be?” Yuuri can hear Victor call out from the bathroom.

“Opera’s aren't boring Victor.” Yuuri tells him. “They can actually be very interesting.”

“Will it be in english?”

“No.”

“Will I be able to understand what they're saying?”

“Probably not.”

“Then it's gonna be boring.”

“Don't be like that.” Yuuri sighs. “Are you almost ready by the way?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” He can hear Victor call out. 

Yuuri looks himself over in the mirror and starts messing with his hair, trying to maintain its slicked back style. He put on contacts for the occasion since he wants to use the opera glasses they got and can see his large brown eyes staring back at him in the mirror. Even though Yuuri has never felt more at ease since this week he can see the tension in his shoulders as he waits for Victor to come out of the bathroom. Maybe it was just the stress from work or maybe it was the fact that he's started to develop actual feelings for his companion but Yuuri has to fight back to urge to run from the situation until he hears the bathroom door open.

There Victor stands dressed in his new tux, his hair combed to the side and a nervous smile playing on his face. Yuuri can honestly say he's never seen a more beautiful man in his entire life, it seems almost impossible to be more lovely than Victor in this moment. 

“So, uh, how does it look?” Victor asks, glancing over at him.

“Y-you look,” Yuuri says, at a complete loss for words. “Amazing.”

Victor blushes at the comment before reaching out to grab his hand.

“Shall we go?” He says, a smile playing on his face.

Yuuri nods, not even fighting back the urge to smile as he escorts Victor downstairs to their car.

True to his word JJ meets them there with his fiancée and they sit down next to the heads of the bank in one of the boxed off areas overlooking the stage. Victor watches as the lights dim and the show begins with a single man lamenting about finding his true love.

The story is about a man who has been longing deeply for his soulmate over the years until they finally arrive one night and steal his heart. The only problem is they can't remember their night together and he has to try to find a way to make them fall in love with him all over again. The opening song  _ Stammi Vicino  _ is strong and powerful and Victor can almost feel the longing from the other man engulf the entire room.

As the story progresses and the man finds his true love Victor looks over at Yuuri who seems deep in thought and rests his hand on his. Instead of saying anything he can feel Yuuri's hand tighten their grip, almost as if he doesn't want to let Victor slip away.

They hold hands like this throughout the story, and when the man and his true love finally find each other again in their final duet Victor finds himself holding Yuuri's hand a little tighter until Yuuri run his thumb over his knuckles in a reassuring gesture. It's not a romantic ballad about finding each other but it feels right.

Being with Yuuri feels right.

After getting back to the hotel and washing up Victor walks out of the bathroom and can see Yuuri asleep on the bed with his formal wear still on, him only having the effort to take the jacket and tie off.

Looking down at the other man Victor can feel the longing of the main character to be with the person you care for and cherish. He knows that his situation with Yuuri is temporary but he can't help but wish that Yuuri would ask him to stay. It's a foolish thing to want, the attention of someone like him all to yourself but Victor finds himself becoming more foolish by the minute. 

Spurred on by irrational thoughts Victor reaches down and brushes the hair out of Yuuri's face, watching the sleeping beauty take in as much rest as they can before another long day of work. Without a second thought Victor leans down and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Before he can turn away from the other man though he feels Yuuri's hand gently wrap around his wrist.

Looking down at him Victor watches Yuuri's eyes flutter open and look up with a blush on his face.

“Was that real?” He asks Victor. “Or was I dreaming again?”

Any self control that Victor had was lost as he leans forward and pulls the man into a powerful kiss. He can feel Yuuri lean into him and he finds himself lost in the sweet touch of this wonderful man who has given him so much. Yuuri's lips are slightly chapped but soft all the same and as Victor pulls away for some air he can see the pure adoration the other man holds for him as they look at each other.

“I love you.” Victor whispers before leaning back in for another kiss. “Please, stay close to me.”

“I will.” Yuuri breathes out between kisses. “I don't want to ever let this go.”

In this moment Victor completely forgets who he is or what he does, all he knows is that Yuuri Katsuki doesn't want to let him go and it feels like complete bliss. He can feel a few tears fall from his eyes with joy as they hold each other close, and what would've been a normal night of work turns into a night of true passion and love that Victor has never experienced before. It's not right, he should have never kissed Yuuri and gained feelings for him when he knows that he's only there because he's being paid to do so. But in this moment it doesn't matter what is right or wrong, all that matters is that Victor is deeply in love and happy.

It  _ feels  _ right.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri wakes up wrapped in Victor's arms and smiles before nuzzling himself into the crook of the other man's neck. He thinks back to the other night and the kiss they shared and can't help but sigh, very happy and content with both of their actions. He waits a few minutes before deciding to try and get up, the sudden movement pulling the silver-haired sleeping beauty from his slumber.

“G’morning.” Victor mumbles, his eyes opening slightly as he tries to wake himself up.

“Good morning.” Yuuri says before leaning down to give Victor a quick kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm.” Victor mumbles. “I did until you started moving around.”

“Sorry about that.” Yuuri smiles. “I have to start getting ready for work.”

“No.” Victor whines, his arms tightening their grip around Yuuri's waist. “Stay here with me.”

“I can't.” Yuuri shakes his head, laughing at the other man's antics.

“Call in sick and say that you can't leave this room until you get better.” Victor begs him.

“What kind of sickness?”

“My-partner-is-a-butt sickness.”

“I don't think that will work.” Yuuri laughs. “Come on, I'll take you somewhere nice tonight to make up for it.”

Letting out a sigh Victor relinquishes his grip on Yuuri and let's his new lover get out of bed to start the day. Yuuri gives Victor another quick kiss before grabbing some clothes and closing the door to the bathroom to take a shower.

Victor watches him go with a smile on his face, his heart still beating rapidly from the night before. He lets the memory of Yuuri's lips on his flood his brain and he can't help but let out a sigh of pure bliss, his heart has never felt lighter and he's afraid he's going to wake up all over again and find out it was all just a dream. He hears the water from Yuuri's shower turn on and ponders whether or not he should join him, deciding against it and getting up to put the robe from last night back on.

While he's getting dressed Victor hears Yuuri's phone go off and walks over to see the caller ID read JJ before deciding to pick up.

“Hello?” Victor asks.

“Who is this?” He can hear JJ exclaim into the phone. “Where's Yuuri?”

“This is Victor, sorry Yuuri is getting ready right now.” Victor tells him. “Why what's wrong?”

“Can you tell him I need him back at the office as soon as possible!” JJ says, his voice rising by the minute. “Plisetsky is here right now and ready to sell!”

Victor's eyes widen in shock at the news and can almost feel his grip on the phone slip. He couldn't imagine that the same stubborn and passionate Yurio would ever dream of selling his grandfather's business, especially with how he was defending it just a few days ago. A part of him feels a little heartbroken at the idea of the young man being forced to give up.

“Hello? Are you still there Victor?” JJ interrupts his thoughts.

“Y-yeah I'll tell Yuuri to be right over.” Victor says shaking his head.

“Alright thank you so much.” JJ tells him before hanging up.

Victor hears the water turn off in the shower and puts the phone back down on the dresser.

He watches Yuuri step out of the bathroom with one of the hotel robes wrapped around him before walking up to Victor and pulling him into another kiss.

“Hey.” He smiles. “Shower is free if you want to use it, I've got to go into work today so I can't stay long but I thought we could order in some breakfast before I leave.”

“No that's fine you should probably get going.” Victor tells him. “Your partner JJ called while you were in the shower by the way, he said he needs you there as soon as possible.”

“Any idea why?” Yuuri asks him.

“He said, that Yuri Plisetsky wants to sell.” Victor says, watching as Yuuri's eyes widen in shock.

“Is he there now?” Yuuri asks, pulling away from him.

“Yeah, he said that they were waiting for you there.” Victor tells him, watching as Yuuri frantically starts getting dressed. “Yuuri, what happened to make Yurio change his mind?”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asks him.

“When I saw him at that charity event he said he'd never sell.” Victor says. “What changed his mind?”

Yuuri's movements slow down at Victor's question before he hesitantly glances back over at the other man.

“Those people from the bank,” Yuuri starts, trying to keep his eyes away from Victors. “They were going to give him a loan to keep his business up for at least two more years.”

“Why didn't he take it then?” Victor asks.

“Because I convinced them not to give Plisetsky the money last night at the opera.”

“What?” Victor exclaims, walking towards where Yuuri is standing. “You never told me that!”

“You didn't need to know.” Yuuri tells him.

“That doesn't take away from the fact that you just stole any chance they had of saving their business.” Victor tells him. “I thought you were trying to help Yurio and his grandfather.”

“I am helping them.” Yuuri states looking back up at him. “If they took that loan from the bank they'd only be in more debt and then what? They'd stay open for two more years and then they’d go bankrupt.”

“But you don't know how that could've turned out!” Victor shouts. “A lot can happen in two years Yuuri, they might have been able to secure the money they needed in that amount of time!”

“If they couldn't do it in five years how would they do it in two?”

“But you didn't even give them a chance!”

“They couldn't afford another chance!” Yuuri exclaims, shaking his head. “Victor, you don't know enough about the situation to really tell me what to do with _my_ business.”

“And what does that mean?” Victor asks him. “I might not be working with you but I know enough about being screwed over to know when it's happening to someone else!”

“Well what do you suggest we do that _doesn't_ screw them over then?” Yuuri turns to him. “What could you possibly suggest that we didn't already think of?”

“Well I don't know-”

“No you don't know!” Yuuri interrupts him. “That's just it Victor you _don't know.”_

“You seem to forget that I used to work a stuffy office job just like you not too long ago.” Victor snaps at him. “I have an idea of how these things tend to work!”

“But you're not working there now are you?”

“You know why I'm not there anymore!”

“Because you had it too easy!” Yuuri yells. “All you had to do to keep your job was sit behind your desk and do what you were told while I've been working from scratch to build my company up from the bottom!”

“And you imagine that that was some kind of walk in the park!” Victor exclaims. “To be told what to do all the time! To never be allowed to make any choices for yourself because someone else will make them for you!”

“Well it's not like making your own choices got you anywhere in the end did it!”

Victor stops at that moment and stares at Yuuri in shock and anger before turning his head.

“I guess not.” He says. “You should go, they're waiting for you at work.”

“Victor-”

“Just go.”

Yuuri looks at him for a moment, instantly regretting what he just said before nodding his head and walking towards the door.

“I'll see you later tonight?” He asks, looking back.

“Sure.” Victor states, keeping his head turned the other way.

Letting out a sigh Yuuri walks out the door, the sound of it closing behind him making Victor's head turn. Still upset at the turn of events Victor showers and gets ready for the day before ordering some breakfast and looking over to where his phone is sitting.

 _Do you mind coming over?_ He texts Chris.

It only takes a few minutes before he gets a response.

_On my way._

Victor tells Chris to meet him by the pool and grabs his stuff before heading down to lie in the sun for a little bit. After thirty minutes pass he hears the familiar cheerful voice call out behind him.

“Victor!” Chris exclaims, causing him turn around and greet his friend. “Almost didn't recognize you with those tacky sunglasses on.”

“Words can't hurt me, these shades are Gucci.” Victor laughs as he watches Chris grab the seat next to him and lean back.

“So what's up?” Chris asks him. “The weeks almost over, I would've thought at this point you'd have no problem getting the money and finishing up whatever it was you were doing here.”

“Well.” Victor sighs. “Things got complicated.”

“How so?”

Victor tells Chris all about his adventures with Yuuri and their time together, from the business dinner to the opera last night. As he lets the story fall from his mouth he can see the playful glint in Chris’s eyes begin to fade as he listens to the end of his friends story.

“Victor,” He starts, shaking his head slightly. “I know your heart is in the right place but don't you think you're getting a little too involved with all this?”

“What do you mean?” Victor asks.

“Yuuri is a customer.” Chris tells him. “I thought we made a deal to never get personally involved with any of the people who pay for our time.”

“It's not like I planned this.” Victor scoffs. “I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just sort of did.”

Chris glances over the miserable face that Victor is making and let's out a sigh.

“You know what I think?” Chris says, cocking his head to the side. “I think you're in too deep.”

“I know.”

“But that's not a completely bad thing.”

“What?” Victor stops, looking up at Chris’s smiling face.

“Come on Victor, it's not _completely_ hopeless.” Chris sighs. “You like the guy, hell you wouldn't shut up about him after just one night together, and if you like each other than what's the big deal?”

“The big deal is that lied to me about what was going on with the whole Plisetsky deal and he has the audacity to judge my life choices _and_ he won't tell my about anything that's going on with that stupid deal-”

“Well technically that wasn't any of your business.” Chris states. “You two are just barely starting to walk into what sounds like a possible relationship, you have to build trust over time not one makeout session.”

“But what if I'm just rushing into things.” Victor asks him. “What if he doesn't really love me and I'm just making a fool of myself?”

“Well it had to happen one day.” Chris shrugs. “But that's not up for me to decide, the only person you should be asking that question to is yourself.”

Victor looks over at his friend and gives him a sad smile.

“Thanks Chris.” He says.

“Don't thank me right now.” Chris tells him. “Thank me later at your wedding with a wardrobe twice as expensive and fabulous as yours.”

Victor laughs at his friend's suggestion before nodding his head and letting himself take a breather to figure out how he was going to approach the situation.

Yuuri sits with his back straight and his eyes glazed over as the conversation between JJ and Mr.Feltsman drags on. Throughout the entire morning he's had the weight of Victors disapproval on his mind as he absentmindedly plays with the dark blue tie he got as a gift a few days ago. He looks over from the two lawyers arguing and sees Yuri Plisetsky’s downtrodden face turned away. He feels a pang of guilt run through him as he looks at the younger boy's face, just barely an adult and losing so much.

_But you didn't even give them a chance!_

Victor's words echo through his head making his heart ache at the memory of this morning. Everything had gone so well the night before, he didn't think after their kiss they'd be so easily torn apart.

It's not as if he isn't blameless in this however, he knows deep in his heart that what he said was wrong and Victor was right, this plan was a cruel one. He looks up at JJ’s smiling face as he pulls the papers out for them to sign and let's out a sigh.

He can't do this.

“Mr. Leroy would you mind giving me and Mr. Plisetsky a moment alone.” Yuuri states, interrupting the meeting.

“What?” JJ asks, looking over at him shocked. “Why do you-”

“Please.” Yuuri interrupts him, shaking his head. “I just need a moment.”

JJ looks him over before deciding not to argue and ushers everyone else out of the room.

“Yuuri what are you doing?” JJ leans in to ask him.

“Don't worry about it.” Yuuri pats him on the shoulder. “Just go.”

Without much else said Yuuri closes the door behind him and is left alone with a disgruntled Yuri glaring up at him.

“What do you want?” Yuri asks.

Yuuri looks down at the younger man who is slumped in his chair with his shoulders hunched forward and his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know something?” Yuuri starts, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting across from him. “A little over a year ago I got a call from a Nikolai Plisetsky that was nothing more than a desperate plea. He was worried, his business was failing and it owed multiple debts and he was about to hand it off to his only grandson. He asked me to buy the business from you.”

“And I said no.” Yuri Plisetsky spits at him. “What's the point of this story?”

“The point of it is the reason I said yes.” Yuuri tells him. “I said no at first, I wasn't cruel enough to rip a company out the hands of their brand new CEO. I would gain almost nothing from it anyways, it would be a complete waste of time.”

“Then why did you do it?” Yuri asks him.

“Because the minute I said no he started crying.” Yuuri says, looking away from him. “He begged me, he said that he couldn't force you to take on his mistakes. He asked me to help you no matter the cost.”

Yuri looks up at him, his eyes wide at the news Yuuri is certain he had no knowledge of before today.

“He begged me to help.” Yuuri continues. “So I said yes. I talked to JJ about it and we figured the best thing we could do to keep you from going bankrupt in the end was to buy the business. From there on things kinda spiraled out of control.”

“Well you got what you wanted didn't you?” Yuri asks him. “I'm ready to sell.”

“But that wouldn't help you much would it?” Yuuri states. “At least, not in the way you want it to, right?”

Yuri sits up in his chair at his comment and looks up.

“No it wouldn't.” He says.

“Then I have a better idea.” Yuuri tells him. “I'll lend you the money to support your business for a maximum of three years, however while we invest in you, you will work together with us and request our approval and help in all matters until you've gained the money back to repay us and support yourself.”

“You really think I can get the money back in three years?” Yuri scoffs at him.

“A lot can happen in three years.” Yuuri smiles. “I had my world changed in one week.”

The younger Yuri smiles at him and nods his head.

“You're doing this because of him right?” He asks Yuuri. “That guy you brought with you everywhere this week, he said something didn't he?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri tells him. “He knocked some sense back into me.”

They call everyone back into the room after that and let them know about the change in plans. While Yakov seems fine with the change of events JJ looks like he's about to blow up. They only make it halfway through the rest of the meeting before he storms out, leaving Yuuri to finish making preparations to get all the paperwork in order and meet up again.

“I don't know what changed your mind, but thank you. ” Yakov says walking up to him afterwards.

Yuuri smiles at him before heading downstairs to go back to his hotel.

“What room is it!” JJ roars as he barges into the hotel lobby and marches up to Phichit. “What room are they staying in tell me _right now!”_

“JJ calm down.” Phichit says, trying to stop the other man from screaming. “What is going-”

“I don't have the patience to deal with this right now Phichit just tell me where the _hell_ Yuuri’s room is!” JJ screams, his eyes wide and face flushed.

“Why do you need to-”

“Phichit, what's going on?” They hear a voice interrupt them, both turning around to see Victor standing stepping out of the hallway.

“ _You._ ” JJ growls at the sight of him. “What did you say!”

“JJ stop this!” Phichit yells, stepping out from the desk to stand between them.

“I will not stop this!” JJ exclaims. “It's because of this man that my business partner just so happened to lose us _thousands_ of dollars in profit!”

“What do you mean?” Victor asks him. “I thought that Yuuri was going in to-”

“He pulled the deal!” JJ tells him. “And he did it because of _you_!”

Victor stops at the news and stares at JJ.

“He-”

“Don't even act like you're innocent in this I heard him say you had some part in changing his mind!He just made the most reckless decision this company has ever had to fix up and it's all your fault now _what did you tell him_!” JJ screams. “You don't even understand what we had to go through to come this far for this deal and you just magically make him turn the other way? This isn't any of your business who do you think you are to give input on matters that you don't have any place in!”

“JJ that's enough.” Phichit tells him. “Stop this right now or I'll-”

“JJ!” They hear a voice interrupt them.

Yuuri is standing in the doorway looking over at the scene being made in the lobby. His eyes are shooting daggers at JJ and his hands are balled into fists at his side. Victor has never seen the other man look so angry.

“Victor go back to the room.” Yuuri tells him, his eyes still glued to JJ as he barely even glances Victors way.

“Yuuri-”

“Just go back to the room!” Yuuri snaps. “I need to talk to my partner.”

Victor feels his heart drop at the tone of voice Yuuri just used on him and makes his way back to elevator to head upstairs.

Once Victor is out of sight Yuuri marches up to JJ and drags him outside and away from prying eyes.

“What do you think you're doing?” Yuuri hisses at him. “You can't just barge in here and start-”

“No Yuuri what are _you_ doing!” JJ stops him. “This is by far the stupidest decision you've ever made! All this work, and you're willing to throw it away because some _whore_ -”

“Don't you dare call him that!” Yuuri interrupts him. “You have no right! JJ this whole ordeal was meant to help the Plisetsky business not screw them over!”

“We were helping-”

“We were helping ourselves!” Yuuri stops him. “How can you look at me and honestly say that what we were about to do wasn't about to take advantage of a young man left with no options!”

“You say it like we're some kind of villains.” JJ scoffs.

“Did you tell Isabella then?” Yuuri asks him. “What did she think of this grand scheme to make them sell? Did she approve?”

“Yuuri-”

“Did she?”

JJ looks down at the other man and sighs.

“No.” He says, looking away. “She doesn't even know.”

“Then don't start preaching to me about letting people I know help me make the moral decision.” Yuuri spits at him. “Not when you know the very same would happen to you.”

Yuuri steps away from his partner and turns on his heel to walk back into the hotel.

“Is he worth it?” JJ asks him, stopping Yuuri right in his tracks.

“Yes.” Yuuri says, looking over his shoulder. “He's worth so much more.”

Yuuri makes his way back into the hotel and sees Phichit make his way over to him.

“Yuuri what happened?” He asks him.

“Don't worry about it right now.” Yuuri tells him. “I took care of it, I just really need to make sure Victor is alright.”

“It looks like he went back to your room.” Phichit sighs. “Are you sure everything is fine? Why was JJ so pissed at him?”

“I can't explain it right now.” Yuuri says, making his way towards the elevator. “I'll tell you about it later.”

He makes his way back to his room before opening the door and freezing in place at the sight in front of him.

Victor is standing there with his bags packed and his jacket on.

“Victor.” Yuuri starts, his voice soft. “What's happening?”

“I'm leaving.” He says, not daring to look Yuuri in the eyes. “The week is over, I should be heading out.”

“Is this because of what-”

“We had a deal remember.” Victor stops him. “I'm just fulfilling my end of it.”

Yuuri can feel his heart break in two as the words leave Victor's mouth.

“I understand.” He says, his voice shaky as he turns away from Victor's face. “I'll go get your money.”

Victor watches as Yuuri walks to the bedroom and has to keep himself from running back into Yuuri's arms.

 _Don't let me go_ . He wants to scream. _Say you want me to stay._

_Tell me you want me to stay._

“It was five thousand right?” Yuuri asks him, walking back into the room with a handful of cash.

“Yeah.” Victor says. “About five thousand.”

“Take it.”

Victor looks down at the money held out in front of him and hesitantly takes it from Yuuri's hand.

“Thank you.” Victor tells him, turning away from Yuuri to walk out the door.

“Victor.” Yuuri calls out to him. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Victor stops moving at Yuuri's words and let's out a shaky laugh.

“I don't belong here.” He says, and with that Victor walks through the door and closes it behind him. He doesn't dare look back to see if Yuuri will come after him, his heart wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't.

As he steps out of the elevator Victor catches Phichit's eye and watches him rush over.

“Victor, what's going on?” Phichit asks him, his eyes glancing down at his bags.

“I'm heading out.” Victor says, a strained smile painted on his face. “I was only supposed to stay the week, I need to go home.”

“You-”

“Please Phichit.” Victor stops him, his voice cracking. “I just want to go home.”

“Victor.” Phichit says, reaching out a friendly hand towards him. “Do you at least want a ride back?”

“I couldn't-”

“Please.” Phichit stops him. “I insist, consider it a gift.”

“Thanks.” Victor smiles and let's Phichit call a car over to drive him home.

Victor sits in silence throughout the entire ride, his eyes staring vacantly out the window as they pass by all the different streets. He shoves his hands into his pockets and notices a small card nudge his fingers. He pulls it out to see the lawyer's card he got from Yurio a few days ago stare at him. Letting out a sigh Victor pulls out his phone and dials the number.

“Hi Yakov.” He says when he hears the other line pick up. “Do you still have my dad's contact info?”

That night Yuuri sits in his hotel room achingly aware of how empty the place feels without Victor’s presence. He tries to watch the television to at least fill the room with some noise but it doesn’t help much. After sitting around in his room the entire night he makes his way down to the dining area downstairs and sits down at the piano.

His hands move on their own as he works out a soft melody, one that he doesn’t quite know the ending to yet but it feels right to let the music come out. As he lets his hands run through the keys he feels his tears fall down on the top of his hands, distracting him from the song.

He doesn’t finish playing that night, instead he goes back to his empty room that lacks so much joy and falls asleep.

In the morning Yuuri finds himself packing his bags and getting ready to board his flight back to New York. As he makes his way downstairs he see’s Phichit wave him over with a sad smile.

“Thought I’d say goodbye before you went back.” He tells Yuuri.

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles, his eyes still puffy from the night before.

“Yuuri,” Phichit starts. “Can I just say something to you as a friend?”

“Sure.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?” Yuuri asks, looking over at his friend in shock.

“I can’t believe that after everything you went through this week you would just let him go without a fight.” Phichit tells him. “Yuuri, I have known you for so many years but I never thought you’d be stupid enough to let someone like _that_ walk out of your life so easily.”

“I wasn’t the one who told him to leave.” Yuuri snaps. “He’s the one that decided to walk away.”

“And at any point did you ask him to stay?”

Yuuri looks away from his friend and hears Phichit let out a sigh.

“Yuuri, for years I’ve watched you work yourself to death trying to keep up with JJ and never once did you ever look like you were happy.” Phichit tells him. “I don’t know what it is about Victor, but for the first time in a very long time I saw you actually enjoy going out and participating in all these stupid events that you have to be at. You held your own against JJ for the first time since you two started working together and basically fell apart last night when Victor walked out that door. After everything that you two have come together for, are you really willing to walk away just like that?”

Yuuri looks over at his friend and gives him a shaky smile.

“It’s too late though.” Yuuri tells him. “I don’t even know where he is, or where he went after he left.”

“Leave that to me.” Phichit winks.

Victor is sitting in his apartment with his arms around his favorite companion listening to his roommate pace around him.

“I honestly don't know what you expect me to do with all these clothes to be honest.” Chris tells him. “I mean honestly Victor, a neon green dinner jacket? What am I, the queen of England?”

“Well I can't take it all with me.” Victor laughs. “Besides if you don't want to keep it all then just sell it and make a quick buck.”

“You make it sound like I wouldn't be selling a three-hundred dollar outfit on Craigslist.” Chris sighs. “I still can't believe you're going back to see your dad after all these years.”

“I think it's time.” Victor says, holding his dog closer to him. “I need a break from L.A. Besides, dad still hasn't met Makkachin.”

“I think that's for the best.” Chris shakes his head before leaning down on one knee and scratching the large dog’s head. “You wouldn't dare subject this poor creature to your dad's wrath!”

“It's been five years Chris, I'm sure we can talk things out now.” Victor tells him. “I mean, he's the one who bought my plane ticket.”

“I still don't like him.” Chris shrugs. “But if you want to bury the hatchet then good luck. You sure this isn't because of anything else-”

“Don't say it.” Victor stops him. “I never had any right to be with him in the first place. I was only there because he was willing to pay for me nothing else, I still feel stupid for thinking it was more than just a job.”

“Oh Victor.” Chris sighs, looking up at his friend. “Don't sell yourself short, it obviously meant more for both of you.”

Victor smiles at his friend and nods his head.

“Probably more than it should've.” He laughs.

“Don't throw a pity party for yourself for liking someone.” Chris tells him. “Throw one for having to see your dad again.”

Victor let's out a belting laugh at Chris’s comment stands up to finish packing. After an hour passes Chris tells him that he's heading out to get some fresh air.

“I can't take all this sorrow, it's clogging my pores.” He sighs. “Call me if you need any more help before heading out.”

“Will do.” Victor smiles before hearing the door close behind him.

He's left by himself for a few minutes before he hears someone knocking on their door and he sighs.

“Chris I don't know what you're gonna do if you keep forgetting your keys-”

“Victor.”

Victor stops at the sound of the familiar voice and sees Yuuri standing there, his hair a mess and his suit slightly crumpled. Despite this he still looks as handsome as ever, leaving Victor shocked at his mere presence here at his beat up apartment.

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor stammers out. “How did you-why are you here?”

“Phichit had the driver who took you home the other day take me here.” Yuuri tells him. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Not able to really say much Victor opens the door and moves aside to let Yuuri through and watches as he makes his way into the small apartment.

After closing the door behind him they stand there for a moment, both unsure of what to say. After a few minutes Yuuri finally breaks the silence by turning to face him.

“I'm sorry.” He says, looking up at Victor's face. “I never should've said the things I said I had absolutely no right, especially not when you were right about everything. I should've listened to you, I should've told you the truth, and I never should've let you walk away when we had so much to talk about.”

“Yuuri.” Victor tells him. “It's fine, I wasn't supposed to stay for so long anyways.”

“No it's not.” Yuuri says, hesitantly taking a step towards him. “Victor, I didn't know what we were going to do when I got back from my meeting or how we could possibly make the relationship we had work but I do know that no matter what I want to stay by your side for as long as I can. I was wrong, living in this pattern of nothing but empty business deals and endless work never made me happy, only you. You help me make the right decision when I'm too scared to stand up for it and push me to fight for the things I want when I'm so used to letting them go. If you'll let me, please, can we start over again?”

“Yuuri I can't.” Victor tells him. “I'm leaving to find my dad and I can't just-”

“Then let me come with you.” Yuuri stops him. “Let me stay by your side, let me be there to help and support you because you've done so much to support me and I don't want to ever let you go.”

Victor stops at Yuuri's words, a simple echo of their first kiss, and feels the tears start to roll down his cheeks.

“Yes.” He cries. “Only if you'll have me.”

“Forever.” Yuuri smiles before moving forward and grabbing one of Victor's hands. “I love you.”

With that Victor leans forward and plants a soft kiss onto Yuuri’s lips and feels the other man lean into his touch. He can feel Yuuri's arms wrap around his waist and he knows he never felt such pure bliss before this week.

Victor doesn't know what's going to happen when he finds his dad again or how they'll work out the rest of their relationship but he does know that he wants it to work. Yuuri is clueless about where he's gonna find himself these next few years with Plisetsky working with him and keeping Victor in his life but he knows that he wants it to work. Because this love is more than just right for both of them. This type of love and bliss is something neither of them are willing to let slip out their hands, they know it in every touch and softly spoken word that this is their forever.

This is love.

**Author's Note:**

> BigbigbigbigBIG shoutout to usssamwell for giving me this lovely prompt and allowing me to write an au about my one of my favorite romcoms and a giant hug for my friend jah-jah who helped me through the editing process! Hope you guys enjoyed this and the rest of the fic as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Also if you want to find me on tumblr you can follow the link below to my page:  
> http://theladyofravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
